Åùå îäèí ãîä
by Tavalya Ra
Summary: Òà æå âñåëåííàÿ, ÷òî è â Ðàçìûøëåíèÿõ è Ãîäîâùèíå. Íîâûé äèðåêòîð Õîãâàðòñà ãîâîðèò ïðèâåòñòâåííóþ ðå÷ü.


Tavalya Ra

**Åùå îäèí ãîä. **

**Àâòîðñêèå ïðàâà:** ýòîò ðàññêàç îñíîâàí íà ïåðñîíàæàõ è ñèòóàöèÿõ, ñîçäàííûõ è ïðèíàäëåæàùèõ Äæ. Ê. Ðîóëèíã, ìíîæåñòâó èçäàòåëüñòâ, âêëþ÷àÿ Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books è äð., à òàêæå Warner Bros., Inc. Çàêîíû îá àâòîðñêèõ ïðàâàõ è òîðãîâîé ìàðêå ñîáëþäåíû, äåíåã ÿ íà ýòîì íå äåëàþ. Ðîóëèíã - áîãèíÿ; ñïàñèáî åé îò âñåé äóøè çà òî, ÷òî îíà íàïèñàëà.

**Îò àâòîðà:** äåéñòâèå ýòîãî ðàññêàçà ïðîèñõîäèò ÷åðåç íåñêîëüêî ëåò ïîñëå "Þáèëåÿ", ÿ íàïèñàëà åãî, ïîòîìó ÷òî ìíå íðàâèòñÿ îáðàç Ñíåéïà, êîòîðûé çäåñü âûðèñîâûâàåòñÿ. Åñëè âàì ïîíðàâèëàñü ýòà ìàëåíüêàÿ òðèëîãèÿ, òî âàì ìîæåò ïîíðàâèòñÿ òàêæå ìîé ôýí-ðîìàí ïðî Ñåâåðóñà è Ñèðèóñà, "Love Potion HP". (Áåññîâåñòíûé ïëàãèàò; ìîæåòå ïîøâûðÿòüñÿ â ìåíÿ ïîìèäîðàìè èëè ïëåñíóòü òûêâåííûì ñîêîì.)

[...]

Åñëè êòî-ëèáî õî÷åò ïîìåñòèòü ýòó èñòîðèþ íà ñâîé ñàéò, ïîæàëóéñòà, ñâÿæèòåñü ñî ìíîé ïî àäðåñó clearbluedelphia@yahoo.com. Êîììåíòàðèè è êðèòèêà ïðèâåòñòâóþòñÿ. Íåàðãóìåíòèðîâàííàÿ ðóãàíü áóäåò ïðîèãíîðèðîâàíà.

[...] 

* * *

Ïðîôåññîð Êýëèêñ, ïðåïîäàâàòåëü òðàâîâåäåíèÿ, ãëàâà Õàôôëïàôôà è çàìåñòèòåëü äèðåêòîðà, ñâåðíóëà ñâèòîê è ñóíóëà Îòáîðî÷íóþ Øëÿïó ïîäìûøêó. Çàòåì âåðíóëàñü ê ñòîëó è âðó÷èëà åå äèðåêòîðó. Îí íàãðàäèë åå ñóðîâûì âçãëÿäîì è ïðèêîñíîâåíèåì òåëåïîðòèðîâàë Øëÿïó îáðàòíî â ñâîé êàáèíåò.

Äèðåêòîð ïîäíÿëñÿ. Íåòåðïåëèâûå, ãîëîäíûå ó÷åíèêè, ðàññåâøèåñÿ çà ÷åòûðüìÿ ñòîëàìè, ïîâåðíóëèñü ê íåìó è íåâîëüíî ïåðåäåðíóëèñü. Äèðåêòîð áûë îáëà÷åí â ÷åðíîå, îò êîí÷èêà øëÿïû âîëøåáíèêà äî êîíöà æåñòêîé ìàíòèè ñ âûñîêèì âîðîòíèêîì. Ìíîãèì îí æèâî íàïîìíèë ïðèçðàê Âîëäåìîðòà, êàêèì îíè ñåáå åãî ïðåäñòàâëÿëè, êîãäà ðîäèòåëè ðàññêàçûâàëè èì ñêàçêè ïðî Ãàððè Ïîòòåðà. Ìàëî êîãî óäèâèëà ìîëíèÿ, ñâåðêíóâøàÿ çà îêíîì, êîãäà îí âñòàë.

Äèðåêòîð ñêðåñòèë ðóêè.

- Èòàê, åùå îäèí ãîä, - íà÷àë îí ïî÷òè øåïîòîì, åãî ãîëîñ - êàê øåëê. - Î÷åðåäíûå ïåðâîêóðñíèêè ïðèøëè, î÷åðåäíûå ñåìèêóðñíèêè ãîòîâÿòñÿ îêîí÷èòü øêîëó è îòïðàâèòüñÿ ñåÿòü õàîñ â ìèðå.

Äèðåêòîð çëîâåùå óñìåõíóëñÿ è ñíîâà çàãîâîðèë, ñêðèïó÷èì è ðåçêèì ãîëîñîì.

- Äîáðî ïîæàëîâàòü â Õîãâàðòñ. Âû çäåñü, ïîòîìó ÷òî âû, ïðåäïîëîæèòåëüíî, ëó÷øèå. Ëó÷øå, ÷åì Áîêñáàòîí, ëó÷øå, ÷åì Äóðìøòðàíã... õîòÿ áóäü ÿ ïðîêëÿò, åñëè ýòî õîòü êàê-òî çàìåòíî â îáû÷íîì òóõëî-çàñàõàðåííîì ñîñòîÿíèè, â êîòîðîì òðåòüåêóðñíèêè âîçâðàùàþòñÿ èç Õîãñìèäà. Ýòî öåííàÿ âîçìîæíîñòü, ïîýòîìó áóäüòå äîáðû, ïîñâÿòèòå îáðàçîâàíèþ õîòÿ áû íåäåëþ, ïðåæäå ÷åì íà÷àòü òðàòèòü ðîäèòåëüñêèå çàðàáîòàííûå òÿæåëûì òðóäîì ãàëëåîíû íà ïóñòóþ áîëòîâíþ î êâèääè÷å è íàãëîå íàðóøåíèå ïðàâèë.

Ìîå ñëåäóþùåå çàÿâëåíèå àäðåñîâàíî ïåðâîêóðñíèêàì, íî ÿ óâåðåí, ÷òî âñåì âàì ñòîèò îñâåæèòü åãî â ïàìÿòè. Çàïðåòíûé ëåñ íàçâàí òàê îáîñíîâàííî, è ïðîãóëêè ïî íåìó è â íåïîñðåäñòâåííîé áëèçîñòè îò íåãî ñòðîãî âîñïðåùàþòñÿ. Ìàãèÿ íå ðàçðåøàåòñÿ â êîðèäîðå è íà ïåðåìåíàõ. Åñëè âàì çàõî÷åòñÿ ïðîêëÿñòü îäíîêëàññíèêîâ, ÿ ïîðåêîìåíäóþ ïîó÷èòüñÿ èñêóññòâó îñêîðáëåíèÿ; íàìíîãî ïîëåçíåå. Ñàìûìè ñåðüåçíûìè íàðóøåíèÿìè áóäó çàíèìàòüñÿ ÿ ëè÷íî, è ïîâåðüòå ìíå: Âû. Íå. Õîòèòå. *Ýòîãî*.

Âíóøèòåëüíûå íîçäðè äèðåêòîðà ðàçäóëèñü, îí êîðîòêî è ñåðäèòî âòÿíóë âîçäóõ.

- Òðåíèðîâêè ïî êâèääè÷ó íà÷íóòñÿ ÷åðåç äâå íåäåëè. Åñëè âàì ïîâåçåò âîéòè â êîìàíäó âàøåãî Äîìà ïî êâèääè÷ó, ýòî *íå* îñâîáîæäàåò âàñ îò äîìàøíèõ çàäàíèé, ñîáëþäåíèÿ ïðàâèë, ýêçàìåíîâ è ïðî÷åãî.

Äèðåêòîð ñêëîíèë ãîëîâó è ñäåëàë ïàóçó, ïðåæäå ÷åì ïðîäîëæèòü ñ çàòàåííîé çëîáîé:

- Ñëåäóþùèå ñëîâà ìíå íå ïðèíàäëåæàò. Ýòî äàíü òðàäèöèè, ñòîëü æå äðåâíåé, ÷òî è ýòè ñòåíû, è ñòîëü æå íåâûíîñèìîé, ÷òî è ìîå íàêàçàíèå, åñëè âàì ïîâåçåò åãî çàñëóæèòü. Õèõèêàéòå íà ñâîé ñòðàõ è ðèñê.

Îí âçäîõíóë è ïðîèçíåñ:

- Ïðîñòîôèëÿ. Ïëàêñà. Îñòàòîê. Ùèïîê.

Øóìíî âûäîõíóâ, îí ðóõíóë â êðåñëî è íàõìóðèëñÿ. Âçãëÿäû âñåãî çàëà áûëè ïðèêîâàíû ê íåìó, íî îí, êàçàëîñü, íè÷åãî íå çàìå÷àë. Íàêîíåö ïðåïîäàâàòåëü Òðàíñôèãóðàöèè òêíóë åãî ëîêòåì â áîê è ñåðäèòî ïðîáîðìîòàë:

- Ñåâåðóñ.

- *×òî*? - ïðîøèïåë äèðåêòîð.

Ïðîôåññîð êèâíóë íà ó÷åíèêîâ.

- Åäà.

Äèðåêòîð íàñóïèëñÿ, ïîäíÿë ðóêó íàä ãîëîâîé è ùåëêíóë ïàëüöàìè. Íà çîëîòûõ òàðåëêàõ ïîÿâèëîñü ìíîæåñòâî äåëèêàòåñîâ. Ó÷åíèêè ïåðåãëÿíóëèñü, ïîæàëè ïëå÷àìè è ïðèíÿëèñü çà åäó. 

* * *

- Òû óæàñåí, - ñêàçàë Ñèðèóñ, ñìåÿñü â êóáîê.

- Ó ìåíÿ åñòü ðåïóòàöèÿ, è ÿ äîëæåí åå ïîääåðæèâàòü, - ñ äîñòîèíñòâîì ñîîáùèë Ñåâåðóñ. - À òû òîëüêî ìåøàåøü.

- ×òî? ×åì ÿ ìåøàþ?

- Âñå äî îäíîãî â ýòîì çàìêå çíàþò, ÷òî ìû äåëèì ïîñòåëü, - îáúÿñíèë Ñåâåðóñ. - Ñòóäåíòû àññîöèèðóþò ìåíÿ ñ òîáîé è ïîòîìó óáåæäåíû, ÷òî ÿ áåëûé è ïóøèñòûé.

Ñèðèóñ óõìûëüíóëÿ.

- ×òî æ, â òîì, ÷òî ó íàñ îäíà ôàìèëèÿ, åñòü ñâîè íåäîñòàòêè, äèðåêòîð *Áëýê*-Ñíåéï.

Ñåâåðóñ õìûêíóë, à åãî ñóïðóã ïðîäîëæèë:

- Ñëóøàé, ïî÷åìó áû íàì ïðÿìî ñåé÷àñ íå øîêèðîâàòü äåòèøåê è íå ïîöåëîâàòüñÿ?

- Âñÿ ïðîáëåìà â òîì, - çàÿâèë Ñåâåðóñ, - ÷òî ÿ íèêîãäà íå çíàþ, ñåðüåçíî òû ãîâîðèøü èëè íåò.

- Õî÷åøü ïðîâåðèòü?

Ñèäÿùèé ñ äðóãîé ñòîðîíû îò äèðåêòîðà ïðåïîäàâàòåëü Çàùèòû îò Òåìíûõ Èñêóññòâ ïðîôåññîð Ðåìóñ Ëþïèí çàñòîíàë.

- Áîæå, Ñèðèóñ, òåáå âîñåìüäåñÿò. Ïîðà óæå ïîäðàñòè.

- Ïîöåëóé ìåíÿ ïðÿìî ñåé÷àñ, è ïðîâåäåøü íî÷ü ñ Ïóøêîì, - ïðåäóïðåäèë Ñåâåðóñ.

- Òû íå ïîñìååøü.

- Íå ïîñìåþ? - îí ïîäíÿë áðîâü. - ß äèðåêòîð; ÿ ìîãó òåáÿ óâîëèòü, åñëè ìíå íå ïîíðàâèòñÿ, êàê òû êðè÷èøü ìîå èìÿ.

Ðåìóñ ïðûñíóë, ðàçáðûçãàâ ñâîé íàïèòîê ïî âñåìó ñòîëó.

- *×òî* ñ *òîáîé*? - âîïðîñèë Ñåâåðóñ.

Ðåìóñ âûòàðàùèëñÿ íà äèðåêòîðà, ïîòîì ìîðãíóë.

- Íàïîìíè ìíå, ÷òîáû ÿ áîëüøå *íèêîãäà* íå ñàäèëñÿ ðÿäîì ñ âàìè äâóìÿ. Åñòü âåùè, êîòîðûå ÿ *íå* æåëàþ ñëûøàòü.

Ñåâåðóñ ïîñìîòðåë â çàë, ïîäïåð îáåèìè ðóêàìè ïîäáîðîäîê è âçäîõíóë.

- Åùå îäèí ãîä.

- Åùå îäèí ãîä, - ïîäòâåðäèë Ñèðèóñ.

- Îíè ìåíÿ áîÿòñÿ äî ñìåðòè.

- Íî çà ýòî îíè òåáÿ è ëþáÿò.

Ñåâåðóñ õìûêíóë.

- ß ñåðüåçíî! Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, ñ ãðèôôèíäîðöåâ ñáèëî ñïåñü òî, ÷òî Õîãâàðòñîì óïðàâëÿåò âîëøåáíèê, êîòîðûé ìîæåò áûòü çëûì, áûâøèé âèçèðü Òû-Çíàåøü-Êîãî.

- Áûâøèé âèçèðü? - íåäîóìåííî ïîâòîðèë Ñåâåðóñ.

- Òàê ãîâîðÿò.

- ×òî æ, ïóñòü, - ðåøèë Ñåâåðóñ, âîäÿ ïàëüöåì ïî êðàþ êóáêà, - íå áóäåì èõ ðàçî÷àðîâûâàòü ñîîáùåíèåì î òîì, ÷òî ÿ áûë âñåãî-íàâñåãî ìàëü÷èêîì íà ïîáåãóøêàõ.

**Ïåðåâîä ****Saint_Olga**


End file.
